Growing Up Penny
by arismommy11
Summary: Life of Penny way before TBBT. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter One

**A/N Here is an idea. We see Young Sheldon, well what about a Young Penny? And it is her wanting to stay her Daddy's little girl and discovering of becoming a young woman. I do not own these characters but please enjoy.**

**Chapter One:**

It was the spring of 1998 and was a young twelve year old blonde girl living on a farm of the outter limits of Omaha, Nebraska. She just got off the bus from school, running up the driveway. Penny could not wait to get off her dress to get on her overalls and boots to help her daddy on the farm.

This was the privilege of being the youngest out of your siblings. Her sister Lisa was twenty-four and married with two little boys. But was teaching Penny how to become a young woman. As their mom, Susan tried her hardest to keep Penny as innocent as long as possible.

As for big brother Randall, he just turned twenty-one and had been in trouble with the law since he was sixteen. Penny loved her brother and made her laugh to no end but sucked when he was locked up. It was always driving under the influence or a drug bust.

Penny figured it out Randall was the son Wyatt had hoped for. He still loved his son, but Penny was the one wgom showed interest in sports and the farm since she was old enough to walk. From that day Penny was Slugger to Wyatt and no boy was ever going to change that.

Penny ran inside, seeing her mom getting ready to make a pie. "Penny Jean you better get back her and give me a kiss." Susan yelled as she saw her blonde daughter before she dashed upstairs.

"But mom! I wanna help Daddy with the new piglets. He said I could keep the runt as a pet!" Penny stomped her way back in the kitchen with her bottom lip sticking out and her arms crossed.

"I know, but a kiss on the cheek first missy..." Susan said wiping her hands with an eyebrow lifted yet smiling.

"Okay fine, but hurry" Penny pouted as Susan bent down giving her daughter a kiss. Penny reached up some and kissed her mom's cheek. But Penny was gone before Susan could say anything else. She just shook her head on how much her little girl was such a handful as Susan returned her attention to the pie.

Once Penny was in her farm clothes and hair up in pig tails, she ran out to see the new piglets. But stopped in her tracks when she saw her dad talking to a boy and shaking his hand. Penny decided to act natural as possible as she approached her dad. "Hi daddy!" She said coming up to him as Penny noticed the boy, was maybe a little older than her. But boy was he cute. Brown eyes and curly brown hair, and maybe a few inches taller than her. Penny was not sure what to think about boys, except some were actually very handsome and cute. Her stomach felt like butterflies she approached them lately and made her giddy.

"Well hey Slugger, meet Josh Harold. He will be my new farm hand the season. Josh this is my little girl Penny " Wyatt said introducing the two as they shook hands. But Penny turned a bight red as Wyatt called her his little girl in front of the cute boy.

Penny then just stood there as Wyatt told Josh his first day would be the first day of summer break. As Josh left in a pick up truck with some older man driving it Penny turned her dad frowning, "Why did you hire him?"

Wyatt looked down as they began to head towards the piglets with a smile. "Well with your brother locked up once more, your uncles, cousins, and I could use that extra hand around the farm. Plus being fourteen, Josh is quite strong being on his middle school football and wrestling team. Plus I owe his grandfather a favor." Wyatt then patted Penny on the back as he opened the door to the hog house.

"Oh...What about me?" Penny eyes got big as she gave her dad a sad look.

Wyatt sighed and lowered his head. He then kneeled in front of his daughter and put both hands on her shoulders. "Slugger as much as I want you to, your mom has plans for you this summer. Babysitting your nephews and your first year of cheer camp. Plus you have the junior barrel racing we have to train you for. But hey starting tomorrow after we feed the animals, you get to help me rebuild Old Red's engine... Now how about I introduce you to your pet pig?" Wyatt tried his best for his youngest as much as he wanted Penny to stay as his little buddy and do things with him, Susan wanted her to do more girl things, since Penny was starting to become a young woman.

"Okay, that sounds good Daddy." Penny smiled as she gave her dad a hug.

They walked over to the piglets and Wyatt handed Penny the littlest one. It wasn't eating from his mom, so Wyatt would have to separate it and told Penny she could keep in the calf barn in a crate with blankets and feed him three times a day. Penny agreed and named him Moondance. "Really, first I give you a calf as a pet and you name him Sundance, and now a pig named Moondance. The things I do for you Slugger!" He told Penny as he shook his head.

"I know... It's because you love me and I'm adorable..." She looked up at her dad, holding Moondance in her arms as she gave Wyatt a grin from ear to ear.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of..." Wyatt confessed with a chuckle on Penny giving him a confused frown as they headed to the calf barn to get the piglet comfortable.


	2. Chapter Two (07-09 12:10:17)

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Anyways I made Randall older. One when Penny saying Wyatt** **always wanted a boy. Yet the actor playing Randall is older plus it seem like on the show Randall was not the ideal son Wyatt imagined bit still loved him and Penny once said to Bernadette she was a surprise pregnancy. Enjoy anyways.**

**Chapter**** 2**

Penny was glad it was the last day of school the day before. She could go back to sleep after feeding her pet calf and pet pig. The first day of summer even meant lounging by the pool all day with her friends. Penny had to get much in as possible since her babysitting job started soon, even it was just her nephews. Plus Penny had cheer camp, 4-H, and the junior rodeo to look forward to. Plus a certain fourteen year old farm hand to keep her mind distracted.

Penny knew she could not have a boyfriend yet, but did not keep her from eyeing them. Yeah she had a boyfriend from preschool to kindergarten but that really did not count. Boys now seemed more interesting now that puberty hit about a year ago. Josh was more interesting than boys from school though. Maybe it was he was older, or from Lincoln, or just maybe it was the fact he was the first boy Penny did not know since she was little. But Josh sure made Penny blush if it was just a touch on the shoulder. Even if it was a race to the house after he was done on the farm and she was done taking care of her pets made her crush on him even more.

Josh started a week ago and Penny made sure they became friends. Her plan was if Josh kept coming back every summer, by the time she was fourteen Josh would start seeing her more than a friend. Penny hoped Josh would be her first summer time boyfriend. The only thing though Josh did not know this and her dad would have a fit. So Penny would just tell her friends her plans.

"Come on sleepy head...Lets go swimming!" Rosie yelled as she bounced on her best friend.

"Aahh!!! Fine I'm up!" Penny yelled back clinching to her blanket over her head. But with surprise, Penny used her strength and tossed Rosie to the other side of her bed.

Rosie screamed but laughter followed. Only making Penny giggle with delight. By the time the friends were in their bathing suits, Penny's other friends had arrived. The girls sat around the pool, Penny's friends main reason was to watch Penny's male cousins swim. Penny rolled her eyes thinking it was gross because they were cousins, so her main reason was watching Josh swim.

The girls and Penny joined once Josh asked them to jump in. But as Wyatt fired up the grill and Susan helped, he could not help but worry his little girl is becoming more interested in boys than other things in life. In his eyes she was twelve and too young to be flirting with boys, more the fact with Josh. "Susan, I don't know if I like Slugger growing up so much..."

"That's why I have her so busy this summer. As I much I love our other two, we need to keep this one on a tighter leash. But Bob, Penny is just as bullheaded as you are." Susan patted her husband on the shoulder and walke away.

Wyatt sighed and knew when Susan called him by his shortened middle name, she was usually right. As much as he loved his son and his oldest daughter Lisa, he sure did not want his Slugger end up like either one of them. But yet he couldn't help smile watching his daughter and her friends pulling the boys back in the pool after they threw the girls in te water.

The following weeks Penny had began her babysitting job. She loved it because she was making money and the following Friday her and her friends were going to the mall and go shopping. Penny knew exactly what to buy also. Today when she arrived home, she was going to invite Josh with her friends. As soon as she got of Lisa's car, she ran to the barn looking for Josh. But her heart sank and eyes filled with tears as she saw Josh kissing her fifteen year old cousin, Missy.

Penny didn't look back as she felt her friend stab in her back. She ran to the house and flew up the stairs. She flopped on her bed an let the tears come.

Susan sighed as she grabbed a box of tissues, two spoons and a pint of ice cream. She then slowly went up the stairs after hearing her youngest yell, "Boys are the worst!" Susan had the feeling this was one of many boys going to break her daughter's heart, after seeing her niece and the farm help Josh walking out of the barn hand in hand.


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Penny nor Wyatt and neither Leonard.**

**Chapter 3**

The following week Penny had forgotten about Josh. He had wondered why Penny stopped talking to him but quickly shrugged it off as his attention was between working on Wyatt's farm and Wyatt's niece.

Penny was busy focussing on the Junior Rodeo Competition in the city of Omaha. Wyatt was grateful he could make payments on Penny's horse to Rosie's parents because Penny could go pro at barrell racing. He made sure Penny trained everyday and cheered her on. But never discouraged his little girl either when she made a mistake. Wyatt would always go to Penny and tell her how she could do a certain move better. Wyatt was just glad boys were off Penny's mind for now.

As weeks went by, it was the first round at the Junior Rodeo. Wyatt introduced Penny to his long time friend Brad SR and his thirteen year old son B.J. Wyatt was glad his daughter had made a friend so easily. For the next two weeks Penny and B.J. were inseparable and Wyatt's fear once again returned. But was happy they showed no signs of holding hands.

Penny was very competitive during her barell racing as she made sure she made her daddy proud. But also she felt like she was impressing B.J. She was already impressed by him on how fast he was at cattle roping. "So B.J. or Hey B.J." is how Penny would aleays approach him and every evening after dinner they would go on a horseback ride with Wyatt and Brad S.R. not far behind.

The last day of competition though was a retrial for all kids in Penny's age group was to get together and play spin the bottle. When it came to Penny's turn, herself along with other kids were hoping the bottle would land on B.J. Which only led B.J. turn many shades of red. Penny blushed too as she was about to have her first real boy girl kiss.As the bottle stopped, Penny grinned as she was one lucky girl. She watched B.J gulp as they leaned into one another... "Nope not happening Slugger!" Wyatt and other parents busted the group on an empty storage stall.

"But Daddy?" Penny wined as Wyatt held her hand as he tugged her out feeling embarrassed.

"No Buts." Wyatt began as he made her sit on a bench. "Slugger I love you but you are still too young to even kissing a boy. I know I sound like your mother right now and there is only so little time to a point I can not stop you from growing up. But today you are still my Slugger and need to focus on tonight. I'm gonna be grey the way you keep me on my toes." Wyatt kept looking down at her with his hands on his hips.

"Yes Daddy..." Penny replied sticking out her bottom lip and looked up at her dad with her big green eyes.

Wyatt tossed his head in frustration with a huge sigh as his body relaxed. "Darn it Penny, with that look I cam never stay mad at you... Now lets go get a nice healthy steak before you go on tonight..." Wyatt turned and began to walk away.

Penny just grinned ear to ear as she jumped up and skipped next to her dad. She wrapped both arms around one of his and once again gave him the puppy dog look. "Love you Daddy!"

Wyatt lowered his head as he sighed once more. But leaned down as Penny placed her head on his arm and kiss the top of it. "Love you too Slugger. You know one day when you are old enough, your future husband is in a lot of trouble if you give him the same look as you do to me. That boy is going to need a lot of patience with you."

Penny looked up at Wyatt once more and some how gave him even bigger grin.

That night B.J. told Penny maybe next year they would have their first kiss. That made Penny happy that B.J. was not mad at her. She felt better amd even won first place in her age group. So Wyatt even took her out for ice cream and Penny let her dad know what B.J. said. Wyatt just rolled his eyes as there was certainly no stopping Penny liking boys.

What both Wyatt and Penny didn't know that somewhere at Princeton University was a young seventeen year old college kid with thick black framed glasses and brown curly just waiting for the first girl to at least give him a chance. But when he got turned down the more he studied. He just hoped one day the nice guy would have a win so maybe he could show how much love he could give that girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Three years later

**This chapter has some angist and some issues most teenagers deal with. Please remember this is young Penny and not quite the Penny we know and love. I'm going by facts she would say in episodes as she became a teenager. Thanks for the comments. I do not own these characters.**

**C****hapter 4: Three Years Later**

It was another summer break and Penny was now fifteen. It was close to midnight, and her boyfriend would be sneaking into the yard soon. She made sure she told him to park far away from her house so neither parnet would no she was sneaking out again.

Penny slowly opened her window with out making a sound and quietly made her way down garage roof that was adjoined to her house. Then jumped into her Derrick's arms. "Hey sexy!" The sixteen year old boy wiggled his eyebrows at her as he put her down.

"Hey yourself hottie!" Penny expressed herself with a lingering kiss to her now fourth boyfriend. Se took his hand and ran before being caught. Once in the car, Penny gave Derrick another kiss as they headed to a party at Curtis James barn. Penny was excited for her first real no parents in attendance party. Curtis was seventeen and already he had his eye on Penny but told her he was going to come after her once she turned sixteen. Not only that Curtis's older brother was throwing the party with alcohol and she was going to try weed for the first time.

Plus her other crush Donny was going to be there. So her plan was to break up with Derrick and was hoping to loose her virginity to Donny. After been able to date for the last year and half and now was a high school cheerleader, she had kept her options open on boys she wanted to date.

She knew if her parents found out she was sure she would be grounded for life. Susan and Wyatt showed there love and support, but they just became more over bearing. This was the only way Penny felt freedom and she had no regrets. They did not mind when she dated the first three guys in her theater class, but began to panic once she began date Derrick. Whom not only had his license, but was caption of the wrestling team. Plus told her father he had two other girlfriends before Penny and always made sure he used protection. Wyatt tired telling Penny to break it off with the bozo but she refused because he was hot. Her dad didn't understand how he was on the wrestling team at all because he was dumber than a box of rocks and after highschool he thought he was going to be another white rapper. But didn't understand her dad thinking that was a dumb dream, but Wyatt thought her dream of being an actress was amazing.

As they arrived at the party, her and Derrick they began to dance and make out. Her friends Katie, Joleen, and Megan pulled her to the side and asked if she was going to break up with Derrick because Donny was looking for her. Rosie just stood there saying nothing. Penny said she was going to now after she talked to Rosie. The other girls walked away as Penny was going to confront her best friend. "What the hell is your deal?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Like it matters anyway. You're my best friend and since you have became popular with the boys all you care about is yourself. We barely hang out anymore unless its cheer practice." Rosie said almost in tears with her arms crossed too but turned to look away.

"Okay Mom! Sorry I am more popular than you'll ever be and not be stuck with the same boyfriend until you marry him!" Penny was pissed her friend did not have her back. "I guess we are not friends like we use to be."

Rosie turned with tears flowing down her face. Rosie wanted to slap her but didn't. She just pushed passed Penny and left. Penny just shrugged her shoulders and found Derrick making out with her friend Megan. She grinned because Megan just made it easier breaking it off with Derrick. Penny made a huge scene and slapped Derrick across the face. Then searched for Donny.

After she found Donny, Penny felt like a queen as Donny would kiss her every chance he could get. Plus the more thethey drank the more courage Penny got as Donny passed the drag to her. About ten minutes later Penny never felt more relaxed and next thing she knew she was in Donny's car enjoying loosing her virginity.

She never remembered making it home, but as the sun rose and her head pounding, Penny realized she was in her bed. But as she opened an eye she wanted to crawl under the covers and hide. There stood above her looking down at her and they did not look very happy was her parents. "Crap on cracker!"

With her head still pounding and an hour of her parents yelling at her along with grounding her, they still gave in for her to go over to Rosie's. Penny put sunglasses on and walked across the field until she reached Rosie's parents front door. As she began to walk, the front door flew open as Rosie still looked quite upset with her friend. Penny pushed up her glasses and squinted as her stomach tossed. "I'm sorry, I'm the worst best friend ever." Penny swallowed her pride as she burst into tears. What surprised Penny was happened next, Rosie was squeezing her tightly from hugging her. All Penny could do was hug her just as tightly back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got this chapter done. Had a lot of personal issues come up. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm not trying to make Penny the bad guy just showing how her teenage life was and how nieve she was. As you can tell Penny is one of my favorite characters and tired of seeing stories she is the bad guy. **

Chapter 5

Penny sat on her bed, she never felt so scared in her life as the timer went off. This was probably her eighth or nineth...or maybe it was more than that since she lost her virginity and now she was sixteen. The more she took the more scary the thought of being a teenage parent scared her. This time she had done it alone, because last week she and her boyfriend Trevor broke up with her because she cheated in him with his brother. Trevor's brother Tyler wanted to date Penny but decided not to since she turned around and slept with Trevor again. So that was for her ever cheating again. All she wanted experience what it felt like since all th other guys she dated cheated on her. It did not feel good at all and was ashamed, but quickly got over the feeling as the test showed two negative signs.

So Penny threw the test in the trash can in the bathroom with a smile on her face and ran out of the house to meet up with her friend Stephanie. Her brother Kurt was home from college in California and couldn't wait to show off her new bikini to him. Stephanie never minded Penny having a crush on her brother. She actually encouraged Penny to flirt with her brother. After all Stephanie was sleeping with Penny's cousin Adam and her brother Randall.

Penny knew this and knew also Kristy was also sleeping around her cousin and brother. But if Stephanie ever pissed her off, she would just throw it out there that Kristy was doing having sex with the same guys.

"So you sure have grown up." Kurt said forward into Penny's ear after swimming up behind her, wrapping his big arms around her small waist.

Penny shivered as she leaned back into him the water. His whole body could cover up her whole as she looked up at him. "Yeah, but still not eighteen yet..."

"Mmm, your still mine when you do turn legal age and off to California with me. So who ever end up dating at the time, remind him you are only his until I come get you. If he doesn't get the hint I will give him the hint. You will be my girl..." Kurt demanded as he walked away.

This gave Penny chills that Kurt was possessive over her. It gave her hope that Kurt was the one as she would become a famous actress. Until then she would have as much fun as possible.

After sitting around the pool and a little bit of swimming, Penny and Stephanie met up with Josh and Luke, two football players from another school. Penny had never been so high or drunk at the same time but all she remembered was her and Josh stole a horse and trying to outrun the owner. They made it to Penny's house as Wyatt was standing on the front porch. "Oh no but Josh run! Daddy's mad!" Penny told the cute boy with a laugh.

Before Josh could run off Wyatt grabbed him and both could not leave the porch as Wyatt had to returned the horse. "Your lucky Mr. Cole is not pressing any charges and have you arrested Slugger!" Wyatt looked at his daughter once he returned as now Josh was gone as his parents picked him up. Wyatt sat next to his daughter and sighed heavily. "I'm sure if your mother was here she would punish you harder than I would, but she has bigger fish to fry with your brother and her visiting him today. And so are you going to tell me again this is a stick to test for diabetes and this potpourri?" Wyatt asked with an eyebrow raised handing his daughter the items.

"No?" Penny answered with a sad look. She gave her dad her big green puppy dog eyes so just maybe her dad wouldn't be as mad. Then played with her long blonde hair and batted eyelashes at him.

"Dammit Penny! I'm trying to be mad at you and you know I can't be when you do that." Wyatt said with frustration and got up and leaned up against the pourch.

"I love you Daddy!" Penny blurted out as she got up also and hugged him from the side.

Wyatt looked down and saw Penny was still batting her eyes at him. He sighed in defeat. "Slugger I love you and I'm glad you are having fun. But wish you would make better decisions, more now you want to go off to Hollywood and become an actress."

Penny promised she would because she hated her dad being mad at her. So she would just have to be more careful what she did so he wouldn't find out. But wondered why her dad dod not punish her but only said her punishment will come later.


End file.
